epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
Chibini
"Chibi!" '' ''—''Chibini, Epic Saga: Those Who Fight Chibinis are a recurring species in the Epic Saga franchise. They are adorable alien creatures that are to the Epic Saga series as the Chao are to Sonic. Sometimes they play an important role, other times they're just meant to add a cute flare to the action-heavy series. Appearance Chibinis have big black beady eyes, somewhat flat faces, small noses, and small mouths. They are purple and have rounded hands. They move with their four tentacles. Notable Members Magino In Epic Saga: The Afteryears, Beecanoe takes a rest stop on a planet populated by Chibinis. He comes just as they are being attacked by a giant monster. Beec decides to save the creatures from the monster and goes and defeats it. Magino, an orphaned Chibini is amazed by Beecanoe and wants to come with him. Magino approaches Beecanoe's feet and outstreches his arms gesturing to take him with him. Beec scoops him up in his hat and the two traveled together the rest of the adventure. In Gamecom vs Capcom 2, Beecanoes hat will occasionally fly off. Magino can be seen catching it and putting it back on Beec's head. Melinda Sephira's pet Chibini did not come with her when she left on her quest, but The King looked after Melinda in her absense. When Sephira became a queen, she had a little throne placed next to hers for Melinda to sit. She was only mentioned in Those Who Fight, and only actually appeared in The Afteryears. Megini A Megini is the form of a Chibini if it gets very, very angry. Meginis are basically giant versions of Chibinis with a huge fanged jaws, red eyes, claws, and increased size. In one boss fight in Epic Saga: The Afteryears, Beecanoe will be knocked unconscious by the boss. Magino will be made very angry and you will get to play as him in Megini form exclusively for that fight. Voice actors Japanese *Rica Matsumoto: Epic Saga: Those Who Fight, Epic Saga: The Afteryears, Gamecom vs. Capcom 2/Melinda, Magino *Satomi Korogi: Epic Saga (anime)/Melinda, Magino *Ai Nonaka: Epic Saga (anime)/Rex *Kosuke Toriumi: Epic Saga (anime)/Haon English *Julie Ann Taylor: Epic Saga: Those Who Fight, Epic Saga: The Afteryears/Melinda, Magino *Satomi Korogi: Epic Saga (anime), Gamecom vs. Capcom 2/Melinda, Magino *Ai Nonaka: Epic Saga (anime)/Rex *Kosuke Toriumi: Epic Saga (anime)/Haon Trivia *Chibinis never had much of a role until Those Who Fight. At the time of Conquest of the Judgement Emperor and Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe, they more or less appeared as "filler". **They do, however, play HUGE major roles in the anime. At first, during the start of the third episode, they appeared as a sort of "censor bar" that limited the usage of nudity. Later during episode 11, at least three of the four main Chibinis appeared alongside Sephira, with the girl explaining their entire uses as filler for the beginning to the show to more useful creatures later on. After which, unfortunately, Sephira forgets what she said considering that she could forget things a bit easily. **Another thing is that their appearances (even in the game installments) are slightly reminiscent of a Pokemon from the '''Pokemon '''franchise, or maybe Snarf from the 2011 reboot of the '''ThunderCats' (although the latter only could count in terms of animation quality, and nothing else) *Chibinis are known to be able to speak the characteristic "Chibi!" noise. Category:Original character